


Itchy Sheets

by jrdexex



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrdexex/pseuds/jrdexex
Summary: The life of a rising star and an janitor aren't glamorous. But Zen and MC make due. Mostly.





	1. When Zen realizes its life-changing

"It's so hot, Zenny..." MC complains, rolling over to lay down on a cooler piece of tile in Zen's basement. To MC's delight, Zen spritzes her with the small spray bottle he had been using on himself. 

"Humidity is good for your complexion, at least.." He says, huffing tiredly. He seems even more tired than unusual after his late night workout. "Ah, and I was so hoping to do something more fun than lie on the floor."

"Even the 'Beast' must be crushed by this weather." The twinkle in MC's eyes suggested otherwise. 

Zen laughs. "Unlikely. He might get jealous, watching you text another man. For a few hours."

"God Seven is beyond your mortal humor, I alone can interpret the divine's messages.. And so I must." 

"Oh no--" Zen mutters. MC continues on dramatically, raising her arms to the ceiling. 

"--I must preach the gospel of cats. Jumin--"

"--that asshole--" Zen mutters. MC grins, gently sliding one of Zen's flyaway hairs back into place. He blushes. She takes the opening to continue. 

"Has already converted, and is one of our greatest followers." She says with false solemnity.  "Zen, although you have a beast inside," Zen sprays MC, who grins. "Ahh, thank you. Where was I?"

"Beast." He says, eyes soft with fondness. 

"You are sadly allergic to God Seven's creations. However, we have been planning for a way for your salvation, and to increase my devotion at the same time."

"Oh dear." Zen closes his eyes, and wonders how he loves this woman so much. "Sweetie, if you plan to increase my tolerance for cats... I would do anything for you, but after my last play, I can't get my face puffy--"

MC sits up and puts her hand on the top of Zen's head. "But you see, Zen. God Seven thinks of all. Knows all. Our predicament is safe, your beautiful face--safe as well."

"I will not spoil the high priest Jumin and God Seven's gift for your birthday. But be warned, you will be saved." She quickly kisses his lips. "Whether you like it or not."

"Anything you say, MC." Zen says wrapping an arm around her. "Anything." He repeats softly, looking into her eyes. 

_He could never believe she chose him. When they first met, it felt like passing through a strange dream, where she was always out of reach a friend and lover to all- with Jaehee, with Jumin, with Seven, with Yoosung..._

_But now, the fog had faded._

And his birthday gift was a robot cat.

Things were real enough, he thought, eyes resting on MC's delighted, mischievous face. She was part of the RFA family now, after everything. She was his girlfriend, even though they had slept on the tile floor instead of the stuffy sheets of their bed.

 _If that wasn't a sign their relationship was strong, Zen thought, adopting a robot cat had to be a sign of forever. _ 


	2. After a Fight

The sweltering summer did little to help soothe MC's irritations with Zen, or Zen's frustrations with her. 

MC migrated to the ground, while Zen stubbornly laid on the sweaty, clingy sheets. Both were trying to sleep, and failing spectacularly. 

 "Zen." MC says, after about an hour of silence.

An eternity of flies buzzing later, Zen quietly says, "MC."

"I love you." She breathes deeply. Being sincere in messenger was much easier than real life.

"I love everyone in the RFA, but you are closest to my heart. If I had to resist everyone in the RFA like Jaehee, I would. You are beautiful as a person. If I could not see you, it would be the same. Your looks and fame don't matter to me, Zen. Your kindness and emotional vulnerability are far beyond anyone else I know."

Zen sniffles, hot tears rolling down his face. His eyes would be puffy in the morning, and his makeup artist and manager would certainly give him hell. Lost for words, he sits up, slides down and hugs MC. 

He buries his face in her back. "I love you too."

"Oh my god, you're crying. Zenny! You're so hot!" She would like to tell him to get off, because the hotness is not his usual fan loved looks.

Zen snorts. MC can feel the snot on her back, and she sighs. Deeply. "Zennnnn..." She complains.

"MCCCCCC...."

"I'm still mad at you."

"As am I. But.. I love you, and I'm too tired to fight. We can fix this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She repeats, relaxing into their sticky embrace. 

 


	3. Not Quite Made-up, Yet

Looking dramatically out the window, Zen says, "They cancelled our shoot today because of the storm."

Pulling on her drab jumper, MC says, "Lucky you. I'm at work all day."

"Can I come with you?" Zen asks suddenly, red eyes flashing towards her with intensity.

"It's really not that exciting." She says. 

"Am I not allowed to come?" Zen pouts.

"I'm in charge, and no one really cares about maintenance, so I guess you could. Although, it might shock people who know about you if you were with me." Her eyes flash a grin, and she says in an announcer's voice, "ZEEEN, the REAL job that pays for this acting-Click more to find out."

Zen chuckles. "I wouldn't mind extra fame with my girlfriend's beautiful face."

"But seriously, it's not that interesting. You should rest, Zen."

"And miss seeing my girlfriend's life when I'm not around?" 

"Babe." MC says stubbornly. 

 _"Babe."_ Zen says 

"I mean it, it's really boring."

"I want to stay with you~" Zen says. 

"I'm safe, Zen. Nobody is hitting on their local janitor." MC folds her arms, eyes narrowing. 

"Princess, I know you are, but...I worry. You wear--"

"--This again?--" MC snaps. 

Zen sighs into his hand. "MC."

"Zen. I'm not going to let you tell me what to wear, or who to hang out with."

"MC. I...:"

"I can take care of myself. I can't let anyone control me like that." 

Zen wonders if she means, I can't let anyone control me like that _again._ The very thought makes him sad. He takes her wrist as she reaches for the door, ready to storm off. This conversation had ended badly the last time they had it. His head is clearer than it was then and he thinks he understands.  

"Princess. Please.. let me try to explain myself better."


	4. In which Zen develops a disguise and MC gives him a new nickname

"I miss you." Zen said, finally. "We work so much. And have so little time together."

MC touches his cheek, one calloused hand rough against his smooth face. Her dark eyes seem to go soft, then twinkle with a mischievous gleam. 

Zen bumps his nose with hers before she pulls away, pulling on her boots and thinking furiously. She continues, "Alright. But I want you to be disguised. I really can't get more visitors deciding to visit me to get to you. So, glasses on, brown wig too, and baggiest clothes you can find. You can borrow mine."

He smiles like he'd just been offered his dream movie role-a brooding spy like Jamie Bund, which, he thought would be rather like what he was about to do. After donning the disguise, he makes sure he feels as nerdy and Yoosung-like as possible. He says in a terribly nasal voice, "Am I undercover enough?"

She starts, not recognizing him, whirling around and almost pushes him over, "Zen!" She looks up at him, nose scrunched up. She takes his chin and tilts his face to look into his now-brown eyes. "Damn. Jaehee might have a fit, but..." She lets his beaming face go. "Heh. Do you mind being living proof to my coworkers that I have a boyfriend. They.. don't believe me."

Zen's face slackens, jaw dropping. 

"Let's go, squeaky, I'm going to be late as is." She pulls him out the door, as a speechless Zen doesn't move immediately. 

Zen's _not so sure_ he likes this nickname.


	5. Snapping Turtles

"You are the most wonderful woman on the planet. How can they not want you?" Zen demands, voice rising as his shock slips away. As he mops a particularly smelly brown stain, he bangs the floor with a solid thunk. "They should fall at your feet." He says.

"My feet smell." She says, bumping the end of her mop against his shoulder. 

"So do mine," Zen replies.

"Still willing to play the part of my squeaky boyfriend?"

"Yoosung isn't too hard to imitate."

She squints at him for a moment, than giggles. "Like _that_ , is it? You think Yoosung's the least compatible with me?"

 Zen raises an eyebrow, "He's a little young for you."

"Oh, but he's sweet. He's got many good qualities-he's even learning to manage at work." MC speaks fondly of the Han company's newest employee, and Jumin's new assistant.

"Should I be more like Seven, then? Or _Jumin,_ to be more realistic?"He asks pointedly. 

MC breathes in through her nose, and out through her mouth, closing her eyes momentarily. "I don't think you understand Jumin or Seven enough to imitate them properly."

"Maybe you should give me some pointers, then." Zen says in a carefully calm voice. 

 _Maybe if you paid better attention, or cared more about people other than yourself--_ MC thinks nastily _\--At least Jumin can speak my language_. She says nothing, finishing the cleaning quickly. "Let's go, or we'll miss lunch break."

* * *

 

 " _What?_ You play LOLOL too?" Zen asks her coworker, mouth opening wide, and eyes beaming in an perfect copy of excitement. 

MC keeps a straight face as she lets go of Zen's hand to, "go to the bathroom." She grabs her backpack and brings it with her out of the door. Her mouth twists into a grimace as she leaves the room. She remembers her phone beeping a reminder, and she pulls out an extra pad. Her eyebrows knit together as she removes the previous one, and it turns up clean. 

_Zen-oppa. Oh, f***._

She throws the first pad away, puts the other one one, just in case. She takes her bag out into the hallway and finishes her lunch, for once, with her phone off, alone with her tumultuous thoughts. 


	6. Deja Vu

"Tell me the truth. How long have you known about the bomb?" Seven asks, a few hours in to the road trip. MC has been glued to her phone, dealing with each crisis as well as she could. Seven, having been left alone with his thoughts, had found them considering MC's behavior and found it suspicious. Far be it from protecting her, Seven was finding it more and more uncertain that she was not a spy. How could she be calm about a bomb, how had she gotten so close to all of them,  _why_ had everything changed and gone wrong when she got there?

She looks up from the phone, "What?" 

"You weren't surprised about the bomb. How? Only Rika, V and I knew about it."

"..." MC looks troubled. "I'm not sure you would believe the truth, Luciel." 

"I'm asking because I think you'll tell the truth. I trusted you, from the first second I met you -or some reason that I don't understand. So does most of the RFA.  _Even given everything suspicious about you."_ His worry and hesitation feel like a bubbling cauldron about to overflow. 

"I want to trust that feeling, MC. Please... Explain it to me. It would break their hearts to hear you were a spy for Mint Eye out to betray them, and that I didn't protect them from you."

"I'll tell you, Luciel. But..." MC takes a deep breath. "Promise me two things-don't call me crazy, and don't tell anyone else without me?"

"I can't promise anything. Just tell me the truth. I still want to protect you, MC. Even if you do like _Zen_."


	7. De j a V u

"You believe in God, don't you?"

"Yes," Luciel says.

"I am starting to, or.. I..." MC trails off. "Or something movie-like is happening, or I'm insane or brainwashed or imagining something-I don't know." Her voice is like the wind whistling through dry leaves of a newly fallen tree. 

"Okay. So..." She searches for the right word. "I was here, this week before. Many times. In my dreams, they felt real. Every disaster seperately, V's eyes, Elizabeth the third, Zen's leg. It is like, I knew you forever." 

"The bomb?"

"Yeah."

"And unknown? Who was it?"

"It was a dream, Luciel-I-"

"Tell me."

"You don't, I shouldn't-" Luciel hisses a deep breath through his teeth and interrupts.

"So we both make it back  _alive, MC,_ you must tell me what you think is coming."

"You believe me?"

"..." Luciel hesitates too long, and MC tries, "Saeyoung, do you believe me?"

Luciel's knuckles on the wheel turn white. "I never told you my name, MC."

"...I know."

"Who is it?"

"In my dream, its your twin brother. Saeran."

Luciel's eyes glaze over and he stops driving. "No."

The car tilts dangerously. MC screams as it runs off the road.


	8. C-Phone. Cat-iPhone.

When Luciel wakes, that's Seven-0hhh-Seven ( _0r Seven_ ) to acquaintances, he remembers MC's face after the crash. 

He wishes he hadn't. It was nightmare fuel, and he had too much of that already. 

With a grimace, he focuses on Yoosung, sitting on the bed next to him. He seemed to just have finished a boss fight in LOLOL, and the noise from that was probably what had woken him up. 

Luciel takes the fluffy blanket off of Yoosung's lap and wraps it around his shoulders, maneuvering to lay his head on Yoosung's lap as he pulls out his phone and checks the time.

"Oof," He mutters, in response. Yoosung ignores him, continuing to play at the ungodly hour. He opens the chatroom, logs in and scrolls through the day's chats before typing.

Seven-hey u up?

MC-down

Seven-on zenizzle?

MC-eyup. unflexed washboard abs are comfy. C-phone ready and working, over.

Seven-manual control established. cuddles on way. over.

MC-received and appreciated blessings. over.

Seven-halleyula. how is it going, child. over.

MC- so

MC- done

MC- with

MC- everything. 

MC- U

MC- A

MC- A

MC- A

MC- Deez-Me- _Menow_

MC-over and out. 

Luciel sighs for a short moment, as MC dramatically leaves the chatroom.

"Deez-Me-Menow," He wonders out loud. Yoosung glances down at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's _**code.**_ " Luciel says with flair. 

Yoosung shakes his bleary eyes, and refocuses on the game, too tired for puzzles.

Luciel guesses the meaning as, "DM me, now." He does so. 

Seven- God has heard your plea for a direct audience. 

Seven- S

Seven- P

Seven- E

Seven- A

Seven- K

Seven- !!!

Seven-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seven- (the winking emoji)

MC- Zen picked out a name for our cat! 

MC-Finalish

Seven- O

Seven-M

Seven-NOM. Is it Pretzel?

MC- It's... Sriracha.

Seven- No

Seven-Way

MC- I told him it meant "Blessings" in Thai.

Seven- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seven- Does Jumin Han, kat priest, know of this great victory?

MC- I think you should tell him, loloolool. i need something to be happy about.

Seven- any-uwu-ne i need 2 strike?

MC- maybe zenie

Seven- "all men are wolves" _?_

Seven- omg did he

Seven- (the glass shattering emoji)

Seven- do something?

MC- not like that

MC- i just idk, i missed birth control a few times last month..

MC- and I just missed my period hahha

MC- its probably nothing but

MC-eerrrr

Seven- wow so you and zen

Seven- (winking emoji)

MC- wow so you and yoosungie

MC- (winking emoji)

Seven- o

Seven- m

Seven- g 

Seven- how dare you !

Seven- kiss and tell

Seven- I would never!

Seven- but sex and tell

Seven- I still admit nothing!

Seven- Yet, I have mercy, the almight Gawd.

Seven- ;) ;)

MC- ignorance *blessed*

Seven- Is Zenizzle blessed or cursed with knowledge of birds 0>0 *caw*

MC- Zorfld's a werewolf, you kno?

MC- Awooo-

MC- _-OOOOOOO!

Seven- you gonna break it

MC- idk

Seven- smite him, princess. 

MC- nah

Seven- kk 

Seven- you want to go out with me and teh babes for some ooky spooky bro time? halloween's coming up. guzzle the funky pills 

MC- thanks

Seven- *drinks his respect women's bodies and their choices juice*

MC- Sriracha bows before a loving friend

Seven- I will come outside  _ **the cave**_

Seven- and drop by to check on my beloved cat and human subjects.

MC- Free after work on Thurseday. Zen-oppa's out til late for filming. 

Seven- *dabs*


	9. Hot suggestions, and doing the right thing

Sriracha licks Zen's face.

Zen tries to look at the time. Sriracha's bluish fur covers his eyes, and his responding yell (after opening his eyes to hair) is muffled by it.

"Meow...w...w..." She protests his hands moving her.

Not that Zen would ever admit it, Sriracha was growing on him. Now that he was not plagued with psychological sneezing every time he saw her, he liked petting the soft, warm, and sometimes-overly-cuddly animal. It also caught and ate flies and other bugs, a feature both he and MC loved.

"Time to get up, up, and away.." Zen mutters, complaining.

MC's arm snakes around his own arm and pins him close. "No." Zen's heart melts into a puddle. "MC. I have work." Her hand curls around his, pulling his fingers up to her lips and kissing them. He closes his eyes with a sweet smile and leans down, touching her forehead with his.

"Feel better, MC. It's probably just a 24 hour thing."

"I'm sorry I was so grumpy yesterday."

"I forgive you, princess."

* * *

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" You hide your boiling mix of emotions behind a smirk.

Luciel groans. "After all of that? The buildup, the pretending to be your boyfriend at the counter, the tension, the secrets of the lies, MC, please. You may just kill your hero, defender of justice--"

"--Seven Zero Seven! You must know that my truest hero is," You interrupt.

"Selfie master, and professional hottie, Hyun. RYU! Agh!" He puts a hand on his heart, and one to his forehead, pretending to faint, letting his knees buckle a bit. "Even I must admit, I'm attracted to the power couple..."

You laugh, pushing his shoulder, "All right, all right. Back to the babe."

"Where's Yoosung?" Luciel asks.

"Jumin might be more your type." You tease. "Holding back on emotions... rich...loves cats...I could be talking about either of you."

Luciel huffs. "I'm not  _his_ type."

"Practical, efficient, loyal. You have nothing to gain by romancing him. He's not _practically immune_ to your flirting, unlike certain other people, either."

"Are you seriously suggesting..." Luciel's eyebrows knit together and he opens the car for you, then sits down himself. "You're trying to distract me, hmm?" He says. 

"Maybe. But I'm not wrong." You say.

"Come on, let's go to Jaehee's cafe and get some sweets before you go home." You beam. 

"I thought you'd never offer! Pineapple buns, here we come!"


End file.
